The present description generally relates to compilers for computer programming languages, and in particular to a compiler and compilation method that having error handling.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Developing software applications is becoming an increasingly expensive and complicated undertaking. The effort typically involves an investment in time and money. Consequently, only high value applications which have a chance to command a good price for licensing and support are being developed. Many ideas for applications that are useful, but which have less perceived value, are not being developed because of the cost of developing such applications.
For example, in an ideal world, every doctor should have a suite of applications to manage their patient, appointment, and billing functions. Every lawyer should have applications to manage their clients, documents, cases, and time. Every teacher should have applications to manage their courses materials, students, and tests. Every student should have applications to manage their classes, notes, schedules. In fact, everybody can have multiple applications to help manage various aspects of their life.
If the effort can be simplified so that the cost of developing software applications can be reduced to the point that non-programmer people can more easily create and customize their own applications, this could facilitate the development of more applications to serve very specific needs.